care_home_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 '''of Care Home Lives includes 7 episodes. It introduces Apple Court Orphanage, their characters and some of the other care homes. The Characters '''The people in Apple Court Orphanage Lianne Hayward - The manager of the orphanage. She is stern with the children but kind at the same time. Select Group - The provider of the orphanage. The 4 people help Lianne and Pauline out with the children. Pauline Blinston - The social worker of all of the children in the orphanage. She checks on all of the kids to make sure that they are okay. Andrea Powers - The cook of the orphanage. Andrea is known to be 'Tracey's favourite' and she gets a lot of attention from the children: that means the food she cooks is scrumptious! Tracey Eaton - The oldest child in the orphanage. Tracey's power of being the oldest makes her bossy but loves to have a lot of fun! Linda Frost - The official Apple Court troublemaker. Linda loves to have a lot of tantrums, is diagnosed with ADHD and makes Lianne, the Select Group and Pauline have a hard time to get her into bed. Eleanor Rigby - A 10 year old, who likes everything to be delicate. Eleanor is kind, timid and Tracey's known to be bestie! Kim Sharratt - A 10 year old girl with a big reputation. Although she is the most popular girl of Care Home Community, Kim is polite, never brags and helps out. Kerrie Snape - The forgetful girl of Apple Court. Kerrie is best friends with Stephanie and squeals a lot, even with the slightest touch of water. Stephanie Chapman - A 10 year old mischievous child. Although she is best friends with Kerrie, Stephanie loves to get soaked, cause a lot of mischief and mess about. Patricia Hill - The quiet kid of the orphanage. Also known commonly as 'Trisha', her best friend is Julie, and they get along very much! Julie Fitzsimons - A 10 year old girl, who is known to be Pauline's favourite. As said in Trisha's biography, she is her best friend, and they love to play about together. Steven Moore - The youngest child and only boy of the orphanage. At 9, he attends Baby Steps Daycare, but acts more like he is 12. Mary Lou Jackson - A ten year old soul dancer. As a soul dancer, Mary Lou has travelled to many competitions, and won them! Outside of Apple Court Birch Court Care Home - Birch Court live across the road from Apple Court, and are their deadly enemies. There are a team of kids there, consisting of: Desmond (Des) Gleave, Joe Garbett, Kate and Katie Barrow (twins), Courtney Leatherbarrow, Darci Minceton, Casey Moore, Gail Warbuton and Patsy Linaker. Patsy is the main bully, and rules Birch Court. Birch Court is run by BUPA. Lilford Court Care Home - Lilford Court are in Apple Court's class, and occupy eight children. Their manager, Christopher Rowles, has a crush on Lianne. The children at Lilford Court are Lily, Luan, Lincoln, Leni, Love, Luna, Lana and Loom. All of their names end with 'Lilford'. Heathfield Residential Home - Heathfield is a home with snobby, mean, rich children. Rated outstanding by the CQC, this particular home thinks that it is Queen Bee of all fifty care homes in the town. It's not the children who behave as bad, although they're mean. Glenys Young, the manager, acts like a baby and picks on them. Care Quality Commission - Everybody wants to impress these inspectors! The Care Quality Commission are a team who inspect orphanages and care homes! They rate from 'outstanding', 'good', 'requires improvement' or inadequate'. Episodes Introduction - Episode 1 The children and the care home are introduced. Lianne gives the viewers a tour of the home. The kids are off school, on the Summer Term. They tell you about themselves and we find out that Apple Court, by the CQC, are rated requires improvement. As well as this, Linda, Eleanor and Tracey make an Eat It or Wear It video. After recording, leftover food turns into a food fight. Dancing - Episode 2 Apple Court, surprisingly, take dance lessons! They compete at the Star Dancers competition. Will they win or will they lose? Will they dance to their full potential? SOLOS - 'Mary Lou Jackson - Gone - Music - I'm gone - Eddie Parker - Soul - Junior - 2nd Junior /Kim Sharratt - Beautiful - Music - I love you - Avril Lavigne - Jazz - Junior - 1st Junior '''DUETS - '''Julie Fitzsimons and Patricia Hill - Candy - Music - Candy - Robbie Williams - Acro - Junior - Did Not Place '''TRIOS - '''Stephanie Chapman, Kerrie Snape and Steven Moore - Galway - Music - Galway Girl - Ed Sheeran - Contemporary - Junior - 1st '''GROUP DANCE - '''Tracey Eaton, Linda Frost, Eleanor Rigby, Kim Sharratt, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons and Mary Lou Jackson - New York - Music - Empire State of Mind - Alicia Keys - Lyrical - Junior - Did not place 'Birch' Bullies - Episode 3 We meet Birch Court, the bullies. Apple Court only want to play outside - the typical shining sun is the cause - but Birch Court are already there, waiting. Apple Court payback with a dance. '''SOLOS - '''Tracey Eaton - What! - Music - What the hell - Avril Lavigne - Jazz - Junior - 7th '''DUETS - '''Linda Frost and Eleanor Rigby - Lucky - Music - Happy-Go-Lucky - Animal Jam OST - Acro - Junior - 1st in Junior Duet/Trio '''GROUP DANCE - '''Tracey Eaton, Linda Frost, Eleanor Rigby, Kim Sharratt, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons, Steven Moore and Mary Lou Jackson - Perfect - Music - Beautiful - Christina Aguilera - Lyrical - Junior - 1st in Junior Episode 4 - Can I survive school? Apple Court start their first day at Care Home Community, Steven at Baby Steps Daycare. They think it will be a nightmare, as Bully Birch Court and Boring Lilford Court are joining their class. Will they survive? '''SOLOS - '''Stephanie Chapman - Love is the Key to Life - Music - Love Yourself - Justin Bieber - Lyrical - Junior - 4th/Linda Frost - Streams Of Tears - Music - Tears - Clean Bandit - Contemporary - Junior - 1st '''TRIOS - '''Eleanor Rigby, Julie Fitzsimons and Kim Sharratt - The One - Music - If You're Not The One - Daniel Bedingfield - Contemporary - Junior - 2nd '''GROUP DANCE - '''Tracey Eaton, Linda Frost, Eleanor Rigby, Kim Sharratt, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons and Mary Lou Jackson - Hellhole - Music - Death of Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco - Contemporary - Junior - 4th Episode 5 - Linda's Bedtime Phobia It is bedtime in Apple Court. Everybody wants to sleep, except from one little girl in the orphanage - Linda. Linda powers Lianne, the Select Group, Pauline and the children to do anything except sleep. Will the others resolve the problem? '''SOLOS - '''Eleanor Rigby - Lullabies - Music - Sing Me to Sleep - Alan Walker - Acro - Junior - 1st/Patricia Hill - Z is for Zzzz.. - Music - ABC SONG - Kids Baby Club - Acro - Junior - 2nd '''GROUP DANCE -' Tracey Eaton, Linda Frost, Eleanor Rigby, Kim Sharratt, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons, Steven Moore and Mary Lou Jackson - Clear Hope - Music - Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay - Acro - Junior - 1st Episode 6 - Nationals Today is an extremely important day for Apple Court! It's their National time. Apple Court have 3 solos, two duets, a trio and a group dance rehearsed, all ready for it. Will Apple Court dance brilliantly? Will they win? 'SOLOS - '''Kerrie Snape - Happy Go-Lucky Me - Music - Living in the Sunlight - Tiny Tim - Acro - Junior - 5th/Julie Fitzsimons - Remember When - Music - Memory - Cats Musical - Lyrical - Junior - 1st/Steven Moore - I can get back up again - Music - Masterpiece - Dance Moms - Contemporary - Petite - Did not place '''DUETS -' Tracey Eaton and Kim Sharratt - Where's my reason? - Music - Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk - Jazz - Junior - 5th/Mary Lou Jackson and Stephanie Chapman - Diva - Music - So What - P!nk - Jazz - Junior - 1st '''TRIOS - Patricia Hill, Kerrie Snape and Linda Frost - Do It To It - Music - Do It To It - Cherish - Hip Hop - Junior - 3rd 'GROUP DANCE -' Tracey Eaton, Linda Frost, Eleanor Rigby, Kim Sharratt, Kerrie Snape, Stephanie Chapman, Patricia Hill, Julie Fitzsimons, Steven Moore and Mary Lou Jackson - Little Einsteins - Music - Little Einsteins Remix - 886Beatz - Hip Hop - Junior - 1st Episode 7 - PGL Apple Court don't do dance. No school. Care Home Community School takes Court Class (Apple Court, Birch Court and Lilford Court) to PGL, an adventure place, for 3 days. Linda has fallen out with Tracey. She needs to share a room with her, Eleanor, Kim, Lily and Luan. Tracey, Eleanor and Kim lock themselves in the bathroom for most of the trip, leaving Linda with Lily and Luan. When they get home, there are seven parents and three children waiting.. Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}